


Apologies

by lanalucy



Series: KinkBingo3 March 2013 [1]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angry Sex, Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: hate!sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies

His hands against her jaw were rough, his lips hard and angry. She knew she deserved his anger, and she’d come up here to apologize in person, but he was having none of it. As his hands moved down, they pinched her breasts and nipples, hard and cruel. Not only was he going to ignore her remorse, but he was going to frak her as if she were just an anonymous body. He yanked her pants down violently and shoved her over the table, face down, then pushed into her. Tears spilled down her face silently as she realized that even though he hated her, her body remembered him and was ready, eager even, for anything he’d give her.


End file.
